


catch me in your illusion (the price they put on your soul)

by generally_nice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_nice/pseuds/generally_nice
Summary: Shoto was doing just fine when his father was ignoring him. Sure, he felt increasingly guilty every time he saw Touya's consistent 'training' injuries. He was still relieved it wasn't him, selfish as he was. Maybe that's why the universe decided to screw up his life royally.orShoto Todoroki is an unwilling avatar in a slowly breaking world where his father is the fire lord, and it's up to him to fix it.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	catch me in your illusion (the price they put on your soul)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was beta read by [yum_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum_books), [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes), and [greyedscale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale)!

“Stay close, dear.” Shoto looked up at his mother with curious eyes, clutching her hand. She was taking him on a walk around the capital city, a place he rarely got to see. They were both wearing disguises, dressed as nobles. They were technically nobles, but the clothes they currently wore were a downgrade. Shoto was just excited that he got to keep his hair down today. It made his head hurt to keep it in that tight topknot all day.

Shoto swung his mom's arm back and forth, a little skip in his step. “Momma, where we goin’?”

Rei smiled down at him, stilling the motion of their arms. “Just a walk. Is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to see?”

Shoto shrugged. “I dunno. Is there a candy shop? Father doesn’t like when I eat it at home, so he threw it all away!”

Sadness coated Rei’s features as they walked on. “We can go to a candy shop if you’d like.”

They arrived at a small storefront tucked between a blacksmith and a pottery store. Shoto pressed up against the window, eyes shining as he admired the sweets. His mom laughed, pulling him inside. The door jingled when they opened it, alerting the shopkeeper of their presence. He was a smiling, kind-looking old man. “Hello! If you need anything, I’d be happy to help.”

Rei gave a slight bow. “Thank you, sir. You have a lovely shop.”

As the adults conversed, Shoto browsed the candy selection. He was drawn to the chocolates. He selected a box of assorted flavors, before turning to the lollipop display. Natsuo liked cherry, so Shoto chose a cherry sucker in the shape of a dragon for him. For Fuyumi, he chose popping candy. He remembered that Touya would die for fire gummies, so he grabbed a pack of those too. He tugged his mother’s sleeve, holding his selection with his other hand. “All done, Momma.”

Rei ruffled his hair with one hand, handing the shopkeeper the payment with the other. He gave them a pouch to carry all of it, which Shoto held proudly. They exited the shop, Shoto taking Rei’s hand once again. As they walked through the streets of the city, Shoto admired everything that he saw, knowing that it could be a while before he saw any of it again.

“Shocchan, look at these.” Rei led him over to a humble stall advertising goods from the Southern Water Tribe. His mother picked up a small leather bear, holding it out to him. 

He smiled, taking it from her hands. Rei spoke to him without looking as she paid. “What’s its name?”

Shoto hugged the bear to his chest, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. “Her name is Zettai.”

\----

Rei brought Shoto to a park near the center of the city. He immediately ran to the swings, pumping his legs with his bear clutched in his tiny fingers. He went up, up, up, a huge smile on his face as he soared through the air, the wind blowing his hair back and forth.

“Look, Mama!” He giggled as he kicked out his feet, his sandals slipping off. 

Rei smiled, clapping from her spot on a bench. “Don’t fall, okay?”

Shoto laughed louder, letting go of the chains as he reached the peak of his swing. He flew forward, smiling wide as he fell to his hands and knees in the grass. Rei rushed over, lifting his chin with worry written across her features. “Sweetheart, are you alright? I told you not to fall.”

He looked up, eyes sparkling as he met her concerned gaze. “I flew, Momma.”

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her chest. “Yes you did, silly boy.”

Shoto giggled as she tickled him, writhing in her grasp. “Stop it Mama, stop it!”

Rei released him, and he ran away, climbing up the play structure with Zettai clutched between his teeth. He reached the top, swinging his legs over the edge as he fussed over the bear in his lap. A voice from below startled him, and he teetered, falling back before catching himself with his legs. “How did you get so high?”

His arms were above his head, holding his bear as he hung upside down, meeting the wide green eyes of another boy. “Huh?”

The boy pointed to Shoto’s legs, where they were wrapped loosely around the highest bar of the structure. Shoto looked up. “Oh. I climbed?”

The boy stared at him in wonder. “You’re super cool! I’m Izuku, what’s your name?”

Shoto smiled, still upside down. “Shoto.”

It was then that he was hit with a wave of dizziness, and simultaneously released his grip on the bar. He fell straight down, ending up with his butt in the air and his legs over his head. “Owww…”

Izuku crouched down, eyes wide with panic. “Oh no! Are you okay, Shoto?”

Shoto groaned, shutting his eyes as he fell to his side in a heap. “Can you get my Mama? She’s the pretty lady sitting alone with white hair.”

Izuku nodded frantically, running off. A moment later, Shoto was scooped off the ground, cradled in his mother’s gentle arms. “Oh baby, are you okay?”

Shoto pouted, burying his face into her chest. “My head hurts Momma.”

Rei gently pushed his hair out of his face, stroking his cheek. “I know sweetie, let’s go home.”

“Uh, Shoto dropped this.” It was Izuku’s voice. 

Rei placed what Shoto found to be his bear in his arms, and Shoto smiled. “Zettai! Thanks Izuku!”

Izuku smiled. “Hope you feel better soon so we can play more, ‘kay?”

Shoto nodded. “‘Kay. See ya, Izuku.”

“See ya, Shoto!” Shoto smiled as Izuku waved to him, his heart filling with a feeling he could only describe as nice.

\----

When they got back to the palace, Shoto was feeling much better, and he wanted to give his sibling their presents.

Natsuo was delighted with his treat, holding it out in front of him as if it were national treasure. Fuyumi thanked him with a kiss to his cheek, an affection she usually reserved for their mother. He had to wait to give Touya his, as he was training with their father. He was always training.

Shoto sulked in his room, wanting the presence of his oldest brother. He popped a chocolate in his mouth, grimacing as he realized it was coconut. Yuck. He got bored after a few minutes, holding Zettai as he crept out into the hallway.

He went to the library, hoping to find his mother. She was there, along with Natsuo. Shoto clambered up on a chair near them, swinging his legs. He was about to speak when Fuyumi burst into the room, running over to whisper in Rei’s ear. Rei stood up, expression hardening. “Boys, go with your sister, will you?”

Natsuo and Shoto stood, each taking one of Fuyumi’s hands. Shoto frowned. “Mama-”

Rei hushed her, smoothing his hair. “It’ll be okay, baby. Just go with Yu-nee to her room and don’t leave, understand?” 

Shoto nodded sullenly, and Rei gathered her skirts before gliding out of the room. Fuyumi frowned, taking her brothers away. When they got to Fuyumi’s room, she closed and locked the door, and Natsuo sat on the bed. Fuyumi sat beside him, gesturing for Shoto to take the place next to her.

Shoto frowned, choosing to sit on the floor instead. Natsuo brought his knees to his chest, and Fuyumi rubbed his back, whispering softly into his ear. There was sudden yelling from elsewhere in the palace, and Shoto climbed onto the bed next to Fuyumi, setting Zettai in his lap so he could cover his ears. Natsuo copied his younger brother's actions, smashing his hands against his ears as he tried to block out the sound.

Tears streamed silently down Fuyumi’s face as she clutched her brothers into her sides, holding them close, trying to keep them safe from the strife in a room downstairs. They fell asleep together, curled in a heap as the fighting continued in the background. 

\----

Shoto woke up to a sharp knock at Fuyumi’s door, and as she stood to get it, he vouched to watch rather than take action. The door creaked open, and Shoto heard someone crying, though it sounded muffled. Shoto opened one eye, seeing Fuyumi standing in the doorway. She had her arms around Touya, and was sobbing into his shoulder. “Hey, Micchan. I’m okay, really.”

Fuyumi held him closer. “It’s not okay, it’s not okay. Stop saying it’s okay.”

Touya buried his nose into her hair, his height making it an easy task. “I know. Let’s get them to bed.”

Shoto shut his eye again as his oldest siblings approached the bed. Someone gently ruffled his hair before moving away, and Shoto felt Natsuo’s weight leave the bed. He was scooped up soon after, and before he knew it Fuyumi was tucking him into his own bed, kissing him on the forehead before quietly shutting the door. 

As soon as she was gone, Shoto jumped out of bed, tiptoeing to the room next door to climb into bed with a still slumbering Natsuo, clutching his Zettai all the while.

\---- 

Shoto blinked sleepily, yawning as he stretched in the gentle sunlight of the early morning. A shadow was cast across the floor, and Shoto looked up to see Touya sitting in the window, languidly flipping through a leather-bound book. 

In the daylight, he could very obviously see bandages covering his brother’s arms and one wrapped around his head. He yawned louder, alerting Touya that he was indeed awake. “Hey Shocchan. Come over here.”

He patted the spot on the windowsill next to him, and Shoto scrambled out of bed, instead opting to make himself comfortable in his brother’s lap. Touya chuckled before pointing to a line in his book. Shoto frowned, but followed along as Touya read him a few passages, his voice soft as to not wake their other brother. 

The door slammed open, revealing a very frazzled looking Fuyumi. Well, her expression was frazzled, but everything else was very put together. Not a hair out of place. She visibly relaxed when she saw Shoto, sighing in relief. “Thank god you’re here, Shocchan, I was worried. Toukkun, you should get dressed. Father wants to see you.” 

Touya frowned, placing Shoto on the ground as he stood up, patting him on the head as he walked away. “I figured.”

Fuyumi gave him an apologetic smile before moving to wake Natsuo, who groaned unhappily. “Come on, Nacchan. It’s time to get up.”

Shoto marked the page in the book Touya had abandoned, taking himself and his bear out of the room. He set Zettai gently on the bed before getting himself dressed, tying his robe and pulling on his boots. He sat at his mirror to wait for Fuyumi, who entered a few minutes later with Natsuo, who was dressed with his hair already fixed. Fuyumi stuck a bobby pin in her teeth, gathering Shoto’s hair into a top-knot before securing it. She frowned at his robes, retying them herself before stepping back, satisfied. 

She ushered the boys out of the room, her two long white ponytails flowing behind her. 

\----

They walked through the hallway in the way that they were trained to do so. 

Fuyumi walked in the front, hands clasped at her stomach. Shoto and Natsuo walked a few paces behind her, keeping their hands to their sides and their faces void of emotion. 

They made it to breakfast, taking their seats at the long table in the dining room. Rei was already there when they entered, nodding slightly as they sat. Shoto positioned Zettai in his lap before his curiosity got the best of him. “Mama, where’s Tou-nii?”

Rei shook her head, putting a finger to her lips. Shoto ducked, feeling ashamed. He knew not to speak unless spoken to at meals and in the presence of his father. Natsuo carefully dug into his food, and the others followed suit, not wanting and not able to address the tense atmosphere. The normal atmosphere at a Todoroki meal.

Some time later, Touya walked in, a darkening bruise on his chin. It was the shape of a large hand, Shoto noticed, but he kept quiet, taking a careful bite of eggs. Touya sat next to Shoto, who passed him Zettai silently. Touya smiled gratefully, setting the toy in his lap before starting his own meal. 

\----

Miraculously that morning Touya didn’t have any meetings to attend, so he took Shoto outside to practice firebending. “You need to feel it. Don’t get angry, that’s not the kind of fuel you want. Think power instead.”

Shoto took a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks before letting the flames surge from his palms. They were small, but he was improving every day. Touya smiled. “Good. Again.”

Shoto went back into his starting form, taking another deep breath. Pushing forward, he summoned the power from deep inside him, and the burst of flames was much more prominent. Touya looked impressed. “Now you’re getting it.”

As Shoto was passing a small flame along his fingertips to practice his accuracy, a messenger approached Touya with a bow. “Hello, Your Highness. Prince Shoto has visitors.”

Shoto stopped what he was doing, looking up in confusion. Who would be visiting him? He didn’t know anyone outside the palace. Except Izuku, but Shoto hadn’t told him where he lived. 

Touya shrugged, gesturing for Shoto to follow the messenger. Touya trailed a few steps behind as Shoto was led to the throne room. Inside, there were three lavishly dressed men bowing before his father. They beamed when they saw him, one of them rushing up to Shoto, taking his hands. “Ah, the young prince!”

Shoto recognized the men to be monks from the Western Air Temple. Their telltale bright orange and yellow robes and blue arrow tattoos gave them away. Shoto scrunched his face in confusion as the man leaned down. “You, my boy, are the new Avatar!”

Well. That wasn’t what Shoto was expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> My new long fic is finally here!!!! What did you think of chapter one? I'm having so much fun with this crossover, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, much love, Nice 
> 
> P.S no posting schedule as of yet !! sorry !!


End file.
